We Don't Need Another Hero
by KaterSalad
Summary: Pitch Perfect meets Superhero Universe(Specifically Spiderman and Deadpool) Inspired from fan trailers. Beca gets bitten by a spider and gets special abilities, like that guy in New York has. Her plan was to get through college, go to LA and become the West Coast Spiderman, well Spiderwoman while DJing. Will that change once she has gotten to know the Barden Bellas? Pairings.
1. This Place About To Blow

Story Summary and Disclaimer

I don't own much. I rent mostly. I own the clothes on my back, the food on my fork, and my debt in the bank. **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS** from Pitch Perfect, DC, Marvel, Stan Lee, Would You Rather?(Spoilers for Would You Rather?) Or from any other movie, TV, comic book, novel, script, and so on. If there are any characters that are mine, I'm willing to share.

I watched a few YouTube videos while searching for BeChloe and found a few fan made trailers regarding Beca as Spiderman and Chloe as Deadpool. These trailers really seemed to intrigue me and hence were my main motivation for writing this fanfic.

What if Beca wasn't simply Peter Parker and Chloe wasn't simply Wade Wilson? What if they lived in a universe in which those characters could exist? What if they, too were, super beings? How did they get their powers? How does it affect their lives? And how will it fit into the Pitch Perfect universe?

That's what I'm hoping my fanfic will accomplish.

Also, fair warning, my writing style for this story will be similar to the story telling style of Memento, 11:14, and Go. Basically, the story will not be linear. So, if that storytelling style truly pisses you off, then after the story is complete, I will publish a list of how the chapters should be read in order of the linear story.

This is my first Pitch Perfect and Superhero fanfic. My spelling sucks and my grammar is just as bad. It also doesn't help matters that I'm writing this in WordPad, that does not have spellcheck. So, if you are offended by my stupid grammar and lack of proofreading skills, please private message me with the corrections and I will happily make them - if they are significant. I will not change the context of the story.

Lastly, I will not ask you for donations for myself or any charity. I will not hold my story for ransom. If you like the story, great, if you don't like the story, great. I will try my best to update as much as possible, but I am only one person - with a full time job - financial responsibilities - and a cat who demands attention, readers be damned!

Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoy the show!

* * *

Chapter 1?

Beca hurried as fast as she could without looking like a complete dweb walking across the commons. She was late for a meeting with the Bellas' captains, at her dorm room no less. Beca figured it was due to her recent string of latenesses and missed practices. She wished that was her biggest problem of her first year of college, but it wasn't. Between the few classes she did care about, the radio internship, and the slew of recent criminal activity, specifically drug related crimes, something had to give and unfortunately that was the Bellas.

Once again, Beca cursed her short limbs as she was trying to make up time by walking as quickly as possible. She was pissed at herself, this time. There was no emergency keeping her from this meeting with Chloe and Aubrey, instead it was Luke asking her opinions regarding new line ups for the station. Beca could kick herself for losing track of time so easily. She usually knew when to leave because Jesse would show up for his shift 15 minutes early just to chat with her, but for some strange reason he was late today. It was nice knowing she wasn't the only one running late.

There were many times she thought about quitting the Bellas. She needed to pass her classes, she needed the experience that the internship provided, and with her power came great responsibility to fight crime. She didn't need a cappella to fulfill her quest to become a DJ/Producer and the west coast Spiderman, well . . . Spiderwoman. Every single time she came to the decision to cut the Bellas off her list, she just couldn't do it. Something pulled her back. There was something about the girls, especially the captains that she couldn't shake. If Beca had learned anything, since she was bitten by that damn spider on her field trip to that blasted university, it was to trust her instincts. Her instincts told her that she needed to figure out her shit, because she was staying with the Bellas.

As Beca was finally getting closer to the dorms, she heard people screaming and then saw the smoke. She wasn't sure if the groan she release was audible or not, but she felt it. There was trouble and it was her responsibility to help. Beca ducked into a dark area to change into Spiderwoman, who was often confused as Spiderman or a cosplayer, and headed towards the smoke. Where there is smoke, there is fire.

Beca, aka Spiderwoman, was shocked to see that it was her dorm building on fire. On the plus side, she could identify who was out of the building. From the looks of it, most of the residents were out of the building. Spiderwoman could also see that the fire was on her dorm room floor. Using her webbing, she was able to pull herself up onto the building's south side and started scanning inside of the windows to see if anyone was in need of immediate help.

As Spiderwoman rounded herself around to the north side of the building, she watched her very own, and very comfortable, computer chair breaking through her window and smashing onto the parking lot below. Spiderwoman was about to be upset over the recent loss of her favorite chair, but then she saw a very frantic Chloe yelled down for help. It almost sounded like a pled, "Help us! Someone help us, we're trapped."

A cold chill ran through Spiderwoman's spine. Chloe said "we're." That meant there were two of them. Aubrey was with her too. There was now a spring in her step, she had to save her friends from danger, especially since it was her fault they were in her room to begin with. Spiderwoman shot her webbing on the top of her window ledge and slingshot her way in, making a grand entrance and finishing with, "I'm here to rescue you."

Spiderwoman saw what she expected to see. Chloe was frantically pacing back and forth like a caged animal, while Aubrey was calmly sitting on Beca's bed. She expected Aubrey to be calm and collective during a time of crisis. Though she didn't always agree with Aubrey's methods, but Beca did recognize that she was a great leader. And as a great leader, she expected that Aubrey would insist that Chloe be rescued first, since she was obviously in more distress. Plus, the look of complete relief that washed over Chloe's face was adorable. Needless to say, Spiderwoman was shocked when Aubrey stood up from her bed and said, "Alright, let's go."

Spiderwoman looked from Aubrey then to Chloe in utter shock. If she wasn't wearing her mask, they would have been able to read her like a book. Spiderwoman regrouped the best that she could then informed Aubrey, "I can only take one of you at a time, so whose going first?"

Chloe all but shoved Aubrey into Spiderwoman while pleading, "Please take Aubrey first, she needs to get out of here."

Dumbfound, Spiderwoman said, "Okay, but as soon as I get her to safely I'm coming back for you."

Chloe nodding in the affirmative. Aubrey abruptly turned from Spiderwoman and made a beeline straight for Chloe. "Aubrey, there isn't . . . " but Chloe was interrupted by Aubrey gently taking Chloe's face in her hands and kissing her.

As the kiss ended, Aubrey leaned her forehand against Chloe's and whispered, "I just got you back, please don't leave me again."

Chloe gave Aubrey a sad smile and said, "I always come back to you. Sometimes it just takes me awhile, but I always come back." It brought a small smile to Aubrey. After a short hug, Aubrey headed back to Spiderwoman. As Aubrey about able to cling onto Spiderwoman, Chloe said, "Hey Spiderwoman!"

Spiderwoman turned from the window and said, "Yeah Chloe?"

"Keep my girl safe."

"She's in good hands. I'll get her to the ground, and then I'm coming back for you."

Chloe nodded and watched Aubrey clinging around the small frame of Spiderwoman as they flew out the window.

As Spiderwoman was navigating her webbing to safely get Aubrey and herself to the ground, all she could think was "What the fuck! Aubrey and Chloe are an item?"

Beca always sense that their bond was tight, but she never saw that coming. She was especially confused by what Aubrey said after their kiss, 'I just got you back.' Beca was so confused. Did this mean that Aubrey and Chloe were a couple before? How long ago, because they didn't interact like exs. Aubrey seemed to always quietly (sometimes not so quietly) watching over Chloe, protecting her. Chloe, on the other, just appeared to be Aubrey's best friend.

Beca concluded that they must have recently gotten back together, simply because when Chloe barged into her shower, Tom wasn't far behind. If she understood correctly, at that time, Chloe was dating Tom not Aubrey. If Aubrey was aware of their relationship, you would think that it would put a strain on their friendship, but it didn't. In fact, Beca hadn't noticed any changes in how they would interact with each other. From now on, she was going to keep a closer eye on those two. Something in her gut told her that it was important that they stay safe and happy. She wasn't sure if was necessary her gut or her heart that was telling her, but it didn't really matter, she was going to do it anyway.

The next thing Spiderwoman, she was coasting to the ground and landing as perfectly as she could with Aubrey on her back. As she turned to face Aubrey, Aubrey grabbed her arm and said, "Chloe is going to be fine."

"I thought that was my line?" Spiderwoman said, slightly surprised that Aubrey could possibly think that with Chloe six floors up in a burning building with no way out.

"No." Aubrey started to say with a deadly seriousness that Beca had never witnessed from her before. "No matter what happens, Chloe is going to be fine. Trust me; Chloe is more than capable of handling herself."

"I'll believe it, once I have her back on the ground, safely, just as I promised." Spiderwoman said as she shot her web and headed back to the dorm to rescue Chloe. She couldn't shake how calm Aubrey had been throughout the whole ordeal. When she was in the burning dorm room, flying through the air, and how calm she was about the welfare - not only her best friend, but her love interest?

Spiderwoman was quickly pulled out of her distracting thoughts as she started to approach the dorms. She was one web-sling away and she would be rescuing Chloe and bringing her back, safely to Aubrey. Just as she released the web, she felt the heat of the explosion that came from her very own door room. She was thrown back into the tree that Spiderwoman was using to propel herself towards the building. With a solid thud and a quick fall later, Spiderwoman found herself in immense pain lying on the lawn below the oak tree. It wasn't the pain from the intense heat of the explosion or from the impact of hitting the tree, but from the fact that Chloe was in her room that just burst into nothingness and Beca couldn't save her.

Chloe Beale died and Beca felt as if she should have died with her.


	2. I Feel My Nightmares Watching Me

Aubrey had always been an extremely light sleeper. She could thank her father for that trait. He would always tell her that in sleep is where the enemy would attack. As a result, no enemies would be able to able to attack her. It also made her a difficult person to live with but, for whatever reason, Chloe was an exception to that rule.

Chloe was typically a quiet sleeper. No snoozing, no tossing and turning, she would typically just pass out and stay wherever she lied. However, tonight was different; Aubrey actually heard something from Chloe's side of the room. Aubrey gingerly removed herself from her bed and padded over to Chloe's bed to see the girl tossing, turning, and mumbling about something. She couldn't quite make out what Chloe was saying, but figured that it couldn't be a pleasant dream. Aubrey reached out a gentle shook Chloe.

Chloe started thrashing at the moment that Aubrey touched her. She figured that if she attempted to touch Chloe again, it would get worse. Aubrey sat on the edge of Chloe's bed and started whispering, "Chloe, it's Aubrey, you're safe. No matter where you are, you are with me in our room and you're safe. I will always keep you safe." As Chloe's thrashing lessen, Aubrey reached out and brushed Chloe's hair out of her distressed face. She continued to brush Chloe's face, even though most of the hair was now out of the way, and whisper, "I'm here Chloe, you are okay. Nothing is going to hurt you. You're okay."

Chloe seemed to calm down within about 15 minutes of Aubrey's care. Once Chloe's face relaxed into it usual angelica self, Aubrey prepared to ease herself off of Chloe's bed and back into her own. As she was focusing on gently getting up, she felt a hand on hers. Aubrey snapped her head to see the Chloe was half awake holding onto her hand like it was a life line.

"Stay with me." Chloe asks softly, with half opened eyelids.

Aubrey looks nervously at Chloe and the bed, unsure how exactly Chloe wants her to stay. Before she could doubt herself too long, Chloe sleepily pulls up her blanket and slides over to make room for Aubrey. Taking Chloe's lead, Aubrey slides in next to Chloe. As soon as she is situated, Chloe cuddles against Aubrey and Aubrey tenses up slightly.

Sleepily, Chloe asks, "Is this okay?"

"Yeah," Aubrey all but chokes out, "it's just been awhile since I have cuddled with someone."

Chloe perks up a little, lifts her head and, says with her eyes a little bit more open, "Aubrey, you can always cuddle with me. Consider me you own, very own, cuddle bug. We will keep each other safe in our dreams." Chloe smiles all dreamily.

Aubrey smiles back. "I think I would like that, a lot."

Chloe nods and says, "Then it's settled. Cuddle buddies for life."

Aubrey becomes more relaxed as Chloe cuddles up against her. "Yeah, cuddle buddies."

Throughout the night, Chloe would become distressed in her sleep. Aubrey has been finding easier to pull Chloe from her nightmares with just gentle touches and whispers. As the night progresses, the more she is able to understand some of the murmurs that Chloe produces. There was a lot of 'No's, 'Stop's, and 'Don't's. During these times, Aubrey would loosen her grip on Chloe and whisper things like, 'It's okay' and 'You're safe with me.' Once Chloe's distress would lessen, Aubrey would then gentle rub Chloe's arm until Chloe would have a content look on her face.

Chloe would, at times, tighten her cuddle around Aubrey at random times during the night. Aubrey would response by tighten her embrace around Chloe. Usually, when this would happen, Chloe would hum happily and nuzzle further into Aubrey. Between the nightmares, the tightening of cuddles, and the comforting Chloe, she hadn't gotten much time to sleep. She had plenty of time to think. She could do this. She could be Chloe's best friend and cuddle buddy. Aubrey knows it wouldn't be easier for her, but Chloe deserves the best friend and a cuddle buddy. Plus, being Chloe's cuddle buddy does have its advantages.

As Aubrey lay awake, with the sun piercing through the curtains, debating on how to proceed with Chloe, Chloe mumbled, "It's like I can hear you thinking. It's pretty noisy up there, huh?"

Aubrey was slightly surprised to see Chloe's open eyes, almost seeing through her. She thinks quickly on her feet and answers, "I was just wondering what was making the most cheerful and happy girl in the world so upset."

Chloe responded but cuddling further into Aubrey's embrace and says, "I was having nightmares." Aubrey gentle strokes Chloe's hair out as Chloe proceeds to tell her "I was scared. It's all sorts of jumbled. At one point, I was on a boat but it was sinking. I was pulled down with the ship. I tried to swim up; I would just sink further down, so I just gave up." Chloe could feel Aubrey tighten her embrace. She looks up at Aubrey and sees her give her a small, sad, supporting smile prompting her to continue with her story. So, Chloe did, "Just as I gave up, I felt myself come out of the water and being able to breathe again. But, I was no longer out in the open water. I was in a lab setting with doctors, holding clip boards, when I felt my head go back under the water and I was sinking on the boat again."

Aubrey looked at her in awe. Drowning was pretty much everybody's worse fear. "What happened next?" She asked, knowing that couldn't be the end of it.

"I felt hands on me and I decided to fight. So, I did and I started swimming as hard as I could. As I got closer to the surface, I could hear you." Chloe said as she looked up at Aubrey, she continued, "I could hear you call me and tell me I was safe. When I broke the water's surface, I wasn't in the lab again but I woke up, with you and I felt safe." Chloe snuggled closer to Aubrey and continued, "Every time I started to get scare, I would just hold on to you and stay afloat." Chloe gave a small smile and say, "You would say I would be okay and I was. You kept me safe as soon as things got scary, so thank you."

Aubrey couldn't stop the smile from forming before saying, "You don't have to thank me, and I'll always keep you safe." As she held Chloe even tighter.

"Can we stay in bed all day?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"Nope, Alice would be pissed and she would kill me if messed up my solo."

"I could keep you safe, Aubrey."

Aubrey nodded her head and jokingly said, "Sure you can, against Alice. Sure."

Chloe sat up slightly, looked Aubrey straight in the face, and said as serious as possible, "I would take a bullet for you."

An unexplained sad features came over Aubrey's face as she brought Chloe back down in cuddling position. As she was finally settled against Chloe, she whispered, "I know you would Chloe, I know you would."


	3. No Good Deed

Hydra wasn't the worse place that Bob has ever worked. Hell, he was doing pretty well for himself, especially since a few suggestions that he made panned out pretty well for the Hydra Organization. As a result, he got the cushy job of escorting the new line of subjects, thus making him the odds maker for the dead pool.

The dead pool was pretty simple. The grunts of Hydra would make bets on which subject would die next as a result of the science nerds latest and greatest experiments. Since Bob was the only grunt to see the subjects before and after the "testing" he would make the odds to which subject was going to be most likely to die next. This didn't bother Bob in the slightest. He had no idea where these subjects came from. Some looked like thugs, druggies, hood rats, and street scum. All people he wouldn't think twice about shooting in the face, just for fun. All expect for one subject. Subject C, aka Subject Charlie in the dead pool.

Bob typically didn't make it his business to get to know the subjects, at least personally. He would find out things that would affect the pool. How they felt, any history of diseases, and their outlook on life here at Hydra as an experimental guinea pig. Bob found the ones that couldn't keep their heads up, that couldn't see pass the pain, and were ready to give up, were usually the ones that were next out of the pool. Out of the 7 weeks that the new experiment has been conducted, 14 subjects were no longer in the pool. At this rate, Bob wouldn't have to worry about any attachments he made with the subjects. Expect for Subject Charlie.

Day one, week one, Bob notice how most of the subjects came in like criminals. Dragged in, kicking and screaming, against their will. She was different. It appeared as if she already accepted her fate. It's as if she already knew she was going to die in here. It was as if she knew she deserved it, which made Bob curious. The only other thing that stuck Bob about Subject Charlie, the first time he saw her, was that she reminded him so much so of his niece. The blonde hair, the fair skin, the height, and the build - from behind, Bob could swear that he was looking at his niece. This made it increasing difficult to lead Subject Charlie down to which lab the science nerds wanted to "test" their subject. He did, however, as he was told.

Week three, as Bob was transferring Subject Charlie to lab 16, a security breach occurred. As per Hydra regulations, Bob took Subject Charlie to the nearest safety room and secure it. As he was waiting for the all clear, he and subject Charlie started talking - oddly enough about Subject Charlie's hair.

"Are you a natural blonde?" Bob asked simply enough.

"That's a really odd question." Subject Charlie responded.

"I bet you're not."

"How did you know?"

"Your roots are starting to grow in." Bob said with a smirk. "What's your natural hair color, auburn?"

Subject Charlie answered slightly surprised, "I'm actually a red head. How do you know about roots and the color auburn? Most guys don't know about stuff like that?"

Hydra Bob started to tell Subject Charlie all about his family. How he had an older sister who would often use him as her little model. He had more make-overs than most drag queens. That got Subject Charlie to laugh, snort a bit, and then suddenly turned into a sob.

"Aww, sweetie what's wrong." Bob asked and wished he ate his words before speaking. 'What's wrong?' He had heard Subject Charlie's screams after he had dropped her off at the lab and he would be the one to push the gurney with Subject Charlie on it after the science nerds were too enthusiastic. Stuck in a 4 by 4 room and the only time she was let out was to be tested on. Bob could pretty much guess what was wrong.

Through the sobs, Subject Charlie was able to ask "Is your sister still alive?"

The question was a surprised to Bob. He was expecting, 'Why are you doing this to me?' or 'Please help me out of here.' He wasn't expecting a question about the welfare of his older sister. By catching him off-guard, he answered honestly, "No. She died during giving birth to her daughter, my niece, who sort of reminds me of you."

This brought a sad smile to Subject Charlie's face. "Really?"

"Yay," Bob stated, "She's about your age, your height, and is a natural blonde - unlike you poser." Subject Charlie laughed a little, and then Bob asked, "How about your family?"

Just like that, it felt as all the air left the room. The laughter gone. Subject Charlie looked at Hydra Bob more serious then he has ever seen her before as she said, "My family is dead." Bob didn't know how to react, especially when she continued to say, "And it's because I couldn't save them."

Bob watched a single tear roll down each cheek. Before he could say anything, his radio came alive, "Hey Bob, are you with Sub Charlie? Over."

Bob shook his head, straighten out his thoughts and said, "Roger, got Sub Charlie. Over."

"Any new odds for the pool? Over."

"Not yet, will have an update later. Over and Out." Bob ended the transmission. He suddenly became uncomfortable talking about the dead pool in front of Subject Charlie.

"Why do they keep on calling me Subject Charlie." she asked Bob.

Bob explained that each subject was given a letter of the alphabet, and then called by the NATO Phonetic word that represented their letter. This way it would cut down on confusion when they were given their assignments. They wouldn't be able to mess up M with N if the subject was referred to as Mike and November.

Subject Charlie asked, "Are they all boy names?"

"Well, Charlie can be either a boy's name or a girl's name." Bob received a doubting look from Subject Charlie and then said, "Fine, Charlie is a boy's name. There is a Juliet."

"Ugh, why couldn't I have been Juliet?" Subject Charlie asked.

"Trust me; you wouldn't want to be Juliet." Bob said, as he thought about how Subject Juliet had exited the dead pool in the first week. He followed up with, "besides, Juliet doesn't begin with C."

"If I did pick a girl name that began with a C, could I be referred to by that name?" Subject Charlie asked, hopefully.

"Well, I guess that would depend on the name." Bob answered.

Subject Charlie pondered for a few moments then said "How about Chloe."

"Is that your real name?" Bob asked, not feeling absolutely comfortable calling a subject by their real name.

"Iris is my real name. So, totally not even close to Chloe." Subject Charlie said.

Bob absorbed this information and made the decision, "I have no problem calling you Chloe, but just remember that I got to call you Subject Charlie in front of my co-workers."

"Deal." Chloe said, extending a hand out to Bob.

Bob took Chloe's hand and shook it, saying "Deal."

After a quiet minute or two, Chloe asked "Soooo, what does your niece think of you being in an organization such as Hydra?"

Bob thought for a second and said, "So you want to know what my niece thinks of me being a part of an 'Evil' organization such as Hydra?"

"Well, I didn't say evil, you did. But yes, your niece's thoughts." Chloe said slightly smugly.

Bob discussed how his niece understood that even though Hydra is 'evil', they did serve a very important purpose. Without Hydra, the government would be pretty bored. Also, about 90% of the world's vaccines and disease treatments wouldn't exist. The general population would have a problem if the government would start dangerous human experimentations, especially against the subject's will - despite the fact that most of them are the scum of the earth. Once the sadistic doctors were done gathering their data, they would sell their produce to the highest bidder. Sometimes, they would produce something that would be helpful, other times it was something harmful. Whatever it was, it was going to make Hydra a profit.

"Soo, your niece understands how this all works." Chloe asked, finding it hard to believe that a normal 20 something girl would be cool with their uncle being a part of an evil organization.

"Well, she has some experience in these sorts of matters." Bob simply stated.

"Really? How so." Chloe asked, becoming more and more curious about Bob's niece.

Bob has always been proud of her niece. He was never a huge fan of her father, but he knew his brother-in law tried his best. He always kept her safe, trained her well, and truly did love her. Thinking about his niece and brother-in-law, Bob said, "Well, her father is a pretty important military man and raised her like a solider. She was able clean, disassemble, reassemble, and accurately fire several types of firearms by the age of 8. She is smart as a whip, understands when to stand up - and be a leader - or stand down and follow orders. She has great vision and instincts."

An alarm interrupted Bob's rant about her niece. Chloe, confused, asked "What's that alarm for."

Bob sighed because he knew exactly what the alarm was for. He was honestly enjoying chatting with Chloe. It was nice talking to someone about his personal life. Typically he didn't have these chats with his co-workers, because the life span for Hydra employee was not long - at all. So, with the alarm signaling that their time was ending. Bob had a job to do, and now was the time. Sadly, he said to Chloe, "That means that the lock down is over."

"Oh. Okay." was all that Chloe said as she stood up, knowing that she was heading back to the lab to endure torture in the name of science.

Before opening the locked door, Bob turned to Chloe and said, "Keep your head up and don't give up in there."

Chloe was slightly surprised by Bob and uttered, "Bob, we both know I'm going to die in here. It may not be today or tomorrow, but I'm not getting out of here alive."

Bob gave a small smile and said, "You never know, Chloe, maybe I'll be able to break you out."

Chloe gave a small smile and said, "And have you risk your employment here at Hydra. I could never do that to you. Besides, I don't think you niece would like it if something happened to you by breaking me out."

"I don't think she would mind." Bob interrupted, trying to give Chloe something to live for while she was still alive in here. "Besides I think my niece would like you."

"Really? I think I would like her too." Chloe said, her smile getting a little bit bigger.

Bob smiled back and then said with a heavy heart, "We should probably get this shit over with."

Chloe then said, "Yeah we should." and took her place next to Bob, who took her restraints. They were about to leave when Chloe asked, "Can I ask you what your niece's name is?"

Bob smiled and answered, "Of course you can. You should know what your future best friend's name is." Bob watched as Chloe smile enlarged even more and said, "Her name is Aubrey. Aubrey Posen."


	4. Murphys Law Is Sure Out To Get Ya

Chloe couldn't be more out of her element even if she tried. She swore that the universe was screwing with her. She felt like absolute shit. Chloe didn't think she was drinking anything too strong. She had a beer or two at the a cappella mixed that the ICCAC had at their hotel. The Barden Bellas of course made their presents known and participated in the event, however they had strict rules - set forth by Alice - not to get drunk, not to stay up late, and not to sing. Alice did not want anything to derail their chances of winning.

Chloe still managed to have fun. She spent most of her time socializing with Bree by her side. They both headed up to their rooms at 10pm. Alice specifically made sure that they were in separate rooms, since she thought that they would treat it as a sleepover and stay up all night gossiping about boys. Bree told her that they were supposed to be up at 9am and start rehearsals at a rental space that, of course, Alice's father was able to get them at 10am. Then at 1pm they were to head to the Lincoln Center to do last minute warm ups and final touches. They were slotted to go on at 1:45pm.

So, Chloe headed to bed around 10:30pm after taking a shower. She wasn't much of a morning person and wanted to get as much sleep as possible. Chloe honestly thought she would have a difficult time falling asleep. She didn't know what it was, but she felt exceeding drowsy while she was in the shower. By the time she hit her head on the pillow, she was out like a light. Chloe was dead to the world. So dead to the world that she didn't hear the other Bellas head out to rehearsal. Chloe finally was awoken by the cleaning lady coming in. By that time, it was already 11:45 am.

Chloe frantically ran around the hotel room, like her ass was on fire, getting her shit together. She figured that she could still make it to the rehearsal space by 12:15ish, Practice, change, and then final touches at the Lincoln Center. Chloe texted Aubrey for the address of the rehearsal space. It took Aubrey a lot longer to respond than Chloe had hoped. By the time she got in the cab and was on her way, it was already 12:15. By the time she got there, it just turned 1pm. Chloe desperately hoped that she was able to catch them before they headed out to the Lincoln Center. Once again, texting Aubrey in hopes they would wait for her. Just as Chloe got out of the cab and headed to the doors, she received a text from Aubrey stating they just left and sorry. Chloe wanted to cry in frustration as she hailed another taxi.

As the cab sped away from the curb, Chloe sighed and regrouped herself. She still had 45 minutes to get to the Lincoln Center, change, warm up and help the Bellas become the first all-female a cappella group to win the ICCAC Championship. She was still hopeful, even though she still felt slightly hungover from the night before. Chloe was channeling all of her thoughts to calming herself down and focusing on the ICCAC that she was surprised when she heard a pop and a hissing of the front right tire.

"Aww crap, I got a flat." The cabbie announced as he pulled the cab over.

Chloe could cry as she looked at her cellphone to see that it was 1:15. She only had 30 more minutes to get to the championships. Just then, Aubrey texted her, "Alice is freaking out, where are you? Are you okay?"

Chloe was miraculously able to hail down another cab, throw her and her Bellas uniform into the cab, and replied to Aubrey's text, "I'm having the worse luck. Cab got a flat, in another cab now, should be there in 15 minutes. Let Alice know I'm starting my warmups now."

"Alright. See you soon. Be safe." Aubrey responded.

Chloe cracked a little smile and responded with, "I always am." She always founded it sweet how often Bree would look after her. Aubrey always thought she was not being obvious whenever she would look after her, but Chloe noticed. She noticed how whenever they were at a mixer, Bree would never let Chloe's drinks go unattended. How whenever Chloe got drunk, she would always make sure she got back home safely. Aubrey would always threaten to rip out the balls of whomever Chloe dated, if they hurt her. A few times, her dates wouldn't even last after meeting Aubrey for the first time. This didn't upset Chloe because they were a pair. Whoever she decided to choose to be in her life, would have to accept that Aubrey was in her life too - forever. They were best friends forever and as Alice would say, "Sisters before Misters."

Chloe was pulled out of her thoughts, as the cabbie leaned on his horn. She looked up to see that there was an accident up ahead, causing a major back up.

"Shit!" Chloe cursed as she looked at the back and then the cabbie's clock that read 1:30. "How far is the Lincoln Center from here?"

"Huh, it's about three block North and 2 block West. It's right off of 65th and Columbus."

Chloe grabbed her Bella uniform, threw the cabbie a twenty and said, "Thanks." Before the cabbie could response, Chloe was sprinting down the street. It almost appeared as if she was a superhero chasing down a villain. Chloe dodged foot traffic as much as she could and got to the Performing Arts center by 1:37pm. She flew through the lobby, found the Bellas' changing room, changed into her uniform in recorded time, fixed her hair, grabbed her heels, grabbed her trademark Bella scarf, and headed to backstage with her fellow sisters.

Turning a corner, going as fast as she could, Chloe was able to throw on her heels in mid run, only slightly hopping to get them on. She had never been so relieved to her the Treblemakers prolonging their stage time. She got to the stage wings and joined the rest of the Bellas by 1:55pm. Chloe had never been so grateful for a show running long in her life. Alice, of course immediately spoke down to her, which she didn't mind. Chloe did mind, however, Alice basically choking her with her Bella scarf and speaking down to Aubrey. She pushed Alice out of her head, adjusted her scarf and gave Bree the most confident look she could muster. After Bree gave her a tentative nod back and discretely checked her breathe.

After confirming that her breathe didn't smell like egg, Chloe became to get focus on the task at hand, which was hard when her breathing was restricted by her Bella scarf. Just as she was going to tug on it again, she felt someone untie the knot that Alice subjected her too. Chloe turned and saw Aubrey fix her scarf. Something was off about her. Chloe knew that she was nervous, she was nervous too, but Aubrey already looked defeated. She looked tired, pale, stressed and sickly.

Once Aubrey was finished fixing the mess that Alice made, Chloe asked, "Bree, are you alright?"

Aubrey gave Chloe a small smile, a slight squeeze of her hand, and said, "I'm fine. Just nervous. That's all."

Before Chloe could reassure Aubrey, Bumper and the Treblemakers came off stage, giving them shit. Next thing Chloe knew, the Bellas had their hands in, did their signature chant, and they were on stage. Chloe, despite her craptastic morning, was ready to give her all and take home the ICCAC championship. She knew this was going to be a performance she would never forget.


	5. More Than Meets The Eye

Beca slammed her dorm room door close, frustrated. Releasing a sigh she held for most of her first Bellas' practice. It's true, it could have gone worse, but it didn't go as well as she hoped. Aubrey absolutely hated her. She could feel it in every single glare that Aubrey gave her and in every single comment she made towards her. Beca didn't understand why Aubrey accepted her as a Bella, if she wasn't going to accept who she was. The only conclusion that she could come to was Chloe.

Chloe believed in Beca. Beca didn't have to guess or assume what Chloe thought about her. Chloe was open to everyone and easy to read. Beca knew that if Chloe didn't think she would make a good Bella, she wouldn't have burst into her shower just to have her sing her lady jam with her. At hood night when Chloe, once again invaded her personal space, told her that they were going to be fast friends, Beca believed her. She believed Chloe no matter what she said. Chloe wasn't guarded, had hidden agendas, or hid behind walls. The ginger was fearless. She would put herself out there, knowing that there could be rejection, but she wouldn't care. Nothing would stop her from getting what she wanted.

How Aubrey and Chloe were as close as friends was a mystery to Beca. Aubrey was cold, where Chloe was warm. Aubrey was a dictator, where Chloe was a team player. Aubrey would point out your faults and break you down, whereas Chloe would build you up and show you why you were so great. They couldn't be more opposite and yet they worked really well together. Beca was surprised how much she learned in their first practice. She knew that Aubrey and Chloe took this A Cappella business seriously, Beca just didn't know how serious.

Beca wouldn't have classified herself as musically gifted, but she knew she could sing well. She didn't realize how much more went into a cappella then just singing well. Going over making specific instrument noises was something Beca wasn't used to, but was able to pick up pretty quickly. What she wasn't able to pick up as quickly was the choreography. Beca was never a dancer. She didn't take dance classes, nor did she dance in public. So when they started with the dance choreography, she had two left feet. Chloe helped out as much as she could, but she felt more distracted by Chloe being so close to her, guiding her hands through the motions.

She was drowning as a Bella and Beca didn't like that feeling at all. She took pride in what she did. Beca might not have been a straight 'A' student or a star athletic, but that was because she didn't care about those things. She cared about music. She cared about performing and she cared about this new found group of friends. So, after watching the YouTube video of the Bellas' only ICCAC championship performance and Aubrey's incident, Beca's sixth sense kicked in. She knew there was something in the video that was important.

After Aubrey stopped practice, Beca made the mistake of asking if they were learning the same choreography from the previous video they watched earlier. Aubrey's change of topic was a clear signal that she stepped on the captain's toes. Beca was honestly asking because she was struggling with the choreography. She figured that if she could study the film, she would be able to get a leg up on what she needed to do. However, she knew exactly how Aubrey took it and wishes she could have taken the question back.

Beca was surprised when Aubrey called for her after practice. She had hoped that perhaps Aubrey would give her an 'atta girl.' Instead, Aubrey ripped into Beca about her 'ear monstrosities.' Beca had always been the type of person who would push back whenever she was pushed. It then became a tit for tat petty girl fight; ending with Beca saying that the 'toner' that Aubrey saw through her pants was her dick. She left feeling less than great about the practice, which lead her back to her dorm room, sitting at her desk, trying to find as much footage of the Bellas' pervious performance.

After trying to mimic the Bellas' movements for the past hour, she decided to give herself a small break. While searching for footage, she did come across Aubrey infamous performance at the ICCACs. Though she did feel bad for Aubrey, having the sole reason for Bellas missing out on their only chance to claim the ICCAC's championship squarely on her shoulders had to be difficult. However, Aubrey was currently on Beca's shit list and watching her blow chucks on local network TV did make her feel slightly better.

Beca noticed that Aubrey looked ill before she even started the number. Her skin was sickly pale and there were slight bags under her eyes. Beca figured that the bags must have been looked even worse without the makeup the Aubrey currently had on her. However, as soon as Alice counted them in, Aubrey lit up with her trademark Posen smile. Throughout the performance Beca would only see Chloe in bits and pieces. An arm here, a flash of red hair, or half of her face behind another Bella. She never really saw Chloe.

As Aubrey projectile vomited into the first three rows of the Lincoln Center, she watched as the Bellas retreated from her. Once again, Beca felt for Aubrey. As much as Aubrey claimed that the Barden Bellas were a proud sisterhood, not one of her fellow Bellas came to her aide - well, all expect one. Beca watched as the camera shifted positions to avoid being sprayed upon, just as a red headed member of the Bellas came to Aubrey's side. Beca was pretty sure that the ginger attempting to aid Aubrey was Chloe. Just as the camera was just about to show Chloe, Beca could see Aubrey recognize where the camera was, push Chloe away from her, and turn so that a new steady stream of vomit straight onto the camera. That's where the video ended.

Beca didn't think much about the video the first time she watched it. Just seeing Aubrey embarrass herself in front of the organization, that she so desperately wanted to make proud, was entertaining enough. Watching the video again, Beca got a tingle down her spine. Something wasn't right. There was something off about how everything went down. Why didn't Aubrey just run off stage when she started to get sick? Aubrey just got to center stage when she started to become ill. Why would Aubrey turn towards the camera? Beca thought that it would be more humiliating to puke directly on the camera instead of the stage directly. Something wasn't adding up and it was starting to make Beca wonder if there was more to Aubrey Posen than meets the eye.


	6. She Was Daddy's Little Girl

Major Posen watched his daughter slowly and methodically creeps across the forest and stalk her prey. She uses all of the silent communication that the Major taught her, to communicate efficiently with her father on exactly what she was doing. Major Posen let her daughter take the lead. He hung back and watched her take her position, rest the rifle's butt against her left shoulder, and draw aim. Once she had had the prey in her sights, she placed her left finger on the rifle's trigger, took a deep breath and, as she exhaled, squeezed the trigger. The bang of the rifle assaulted the silence of the forest. The thud of the prey's, now lifeless, body led the daughter to stand from her spot. As she signal silently to her father that she was going to confirm her kill.

"Stop." the Major Posen stated, quietly but firmly.

"Sir?" the girl asked confused. She was positive that she tracked, stalked, and killed her prey. The next step he taught her was to confirm the kill, to finish the job. It was the Posen way, to do the job you were designed to do.

Major Posen looked upon his daughter and could only hope he could do right by her and her mother. When his wife was pregnant, there was lot of discussion on how they were going to raise their first child. His wife expressed how important it was to her that their child be well rounded. She specifically stated that if they had a girl, that she wanted her daughter be able to take care of herself. Their daughter wasn't going to be a damsel in distress, if she had any say in the matter.

If the Major was completely honest, he was terrified. Without his wife by his side, he wasn't sure what to do. Their plan was that he was going the stern, firm, yet fair authority figure and she was going to warm, supportive, and loving mother. He was unsure if he could be the single father his daughter deserved. His upbringing wasn't the greatest or the worse. His mother had been emotionally absent and his father was a difficult person to co-exist with. Everything who he was and became was thanks to the military.

Major Posen learned everything he needed to know from his experience with the military. He could feed himself, dress himself, provide for himself, but most of all, he could protect himself. If he was dropped in the middle of nowhere, he would survive. If he was captured behind enemy's lines, he would survive. If it came down between him or the other guy, he would come out on top. The military taught him that, which is more than his parents ever gave him. The least he could do for his daughter was to give her a better up bringing than his own parents gave him.

Major Posen knelt down besides his daughter and quietly asked, "Where were you aiming, Aubrey?"

He watched Aubrey straighten her spine and answer quietly and confidently, "Between the eyes, sir?"

"Why between the eyes?"

"Sir, it's the most effective way to kill, Sir."

"Let's see how you did." Major Posen said, as he stood and started to walk towards the lifeless prey. As he walked, he couldn't help wonder how much different Aubrey's life would have been different if his wife was still alive. She was the warm, tender, and carefree presences in his life. Whenever things got crazy or too serious, she was the one who could calm him down. Without her presences, he was afraid that Aubrey would grow up never knowing what that felt like.

He tired in some ways to raise her the way his wife would have approved. He remembers taking Aubrey to purchase the rifle she had just used moments ago. Never in all his years of service would he ever image seeing pink rifles, shotguns, and handguns. How would a pink colored weapon help defend yourself when it was easily visible? He was slightly angry of whoever thought up the sexist idea in the first place. Women didn't need gender specific weapons, just the same training that men received.

Major Posen held his daughter's hand as he spoke to the owner of the establishment, discussing what would be an appropriate first rifle for his daughter. As they were discussing the differences between quality, durability, and cost, he noticed that Aubrey's attention was on something else. Following his daughter's eyesight, he was surprised to see his daughter was staring at a pink Ruger American Rimfire .22 LR bolt action rifle. As Aubrey was preoccupied by the pretty pink rifle, Major Posen spoke to the owner about the weapon that grabbed his daughter's attention. The owner assured him that it was a very dependable, durable and quality weapon.

He let go of Aubrey's hand as the store owner gave him the same model rifle, in classic black, so he could see all the features for himself. The action seemed smooth, the sights seemed fine, but the weight seemed a little too light. He realized that the rifle was designed for a smaller bodied person. Looking now at Aubrey, he instructed her to handle the firearm. Aubrey took the rifle, just as her father taught her. She rested the butt against her right shoulder, barrel pointed down, and her right pointer finger extended along the side of the weapon. She didn't seem to mind the weight or lack of it. The major asked her how the weapon felt. Aubrey responded in a curt nod.

Major Posen took the firearm from his daughter's hand and handed it back to the shop owner. He stood quietly for a moment and pondered the situation. Looking at Aubrey, looking at that pink rifle, he knew exactly what his wife would have done. Major Posen, letting go of a breath that he didn't realize he was holding, told the owner that they would take the Ruger .22 LR. When the owner praised him on his excellent choice and started for the Ruger in black, Major Posen stopped him and advised him that they wanted the Ruger in pink. He would never forget the way Aubrey's, normally stoic, face lit up when she realized she was getting the rifle she had admired since they walked into the store. At that moment, he realized that he may be able to be successful as a single parent after all.

Aubrey regained her father's attention by confirming her fresh kill of the deer she had just hunted. Major Posen examined the deer's head where Aubrey had placed her fatal shot. It was slightly to the left of center where Aubrey had aimed. He noticed that his daughter's posture deflated slightly when she saw where she made her mark. She rested the butt of her pink Ruger .22 on the ground and sighed.

"It's a pretty good shot for an eight year old." Major Posen said, hoping that Aubrey wouldn't take her lack of perfection to harshly.

"Sir, I am eight years old." Aubrey sighed, disappointedly. "I believed I would be a better shot, Sir."

He knelt down to his daughter's level and said, "I expect you to give your best at all times. You completed your mission. One shot, one kill. Skill comes from practice and perfection comes from perfect practice. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Aubrey answered, staring into her father's eyes.

"Let's get this buck back and processed before night fall." He instructed.

Eight year old Aubrey Posen slings the pink Ruger .22 onto her back and headed back to their ATVs to tow the buck, just as her father had asked her to do.


	7. Too Much Information

There was something about the scientists that made Bob uneasy. Whenever he could steer clear of those white coat wearing sadist, he would. His job had forced him to interact with the scientists whenever he brought the subjects for their testing. The interaction would be brief and therefore wouldn't upset Bob too much. Being called into a meeting with said scientist however was not something Bob was looking forward to.

Hydra had offered Bob a lot of opportunities to profit on the side. The dead pool, rookie testing, 'union' dues, and the stealling of some very interesting information. He worked every angle, because things didn't last forever. Bob had to get when the getting was good and those that didn't were suckers. So, when his immediate supervisor stated that the scientists wanted to speak to him, Bob thought that perhaps that his side businesses had been figured out. It unnerved him, since he was very aware of what the mad doctors were capable of committing.

Bob made the same walk down the halls as he had when walking their subjects to their 'tests.' There was a sense of dread that filled him and he made a turn to head to the conference room. Bob knew he could run, flee, get the hell out of dodge - but, that would just make it appear as if he did something wrong. If he played his cards right, Bob could come out of this smelling like roses. He had been so careful about all of his endeavors. His contact with the US government had too much to lose if he was found out about sharing information. The gambling would get him demoted at most. The fraudulent union he created may get him into a little hot water, but nothing he couldn't handle. Just as long as they didn't know he was selling company secrets, Bob would be just fine.

Taking his seat across from the five scientists, Bob kept his poker face on point. To his surprise, the scientists wanted to talk to Bob about their recent experiment and the reminding subjects. It turned out that it was a partial success. The sadist doctors stated that their serum was altering their surviving subjects DNA, providing them with special abilities. Different subjects reacted differently to their serum. Some received super strength, others the increased agility - basically, those that could survive what it took to create the mutation, became super beings.

Bob was confused. Why were they explaining their finding to him? He was just a drone. He did their will, without question, and he was paid. Bob wasn't an ideas guy. He wasn't a supervisor. He wasn't even on the 'need to know' basis. He was given orders and he fulfilled them. So, the mad scientists telling him the details of his plans were very confusing to him. It must have been written all over his face, because that's when the lead scientists, Dr. Blok, decided to explain it all. "Bob, we are explaining this all to you because we would like to give you a few more responsibilities other than escorting our subjects to testing."

"What type of additional responsibilities?" Bob asked, leading forward, intrigued.

Dr. Blok presented several folders, all labeled by subject, while saying, "Well, one of the additional responsibilities we would like you to take on is to stay present during the training."

Bob, who enjoyed how much down time he had between transporting subjects, was sad to hear that he may need to actually start working for his pay check. But he knew that with additional duties meant additional pay. So, he continued to listen to Dr. Blok's prepared speech of his new duties.

"You wouldn't have to be in the lab during that time, but we would need you right outside the door. The reason for this is because we would need you to terminate any of the subjects that are no longer controllable."

Bob perked up a little bit. Terminating subjects would definitely be considered hazard pay. The hazard pay was the gold standard of the pay scale at Hydra. This was one of those huge opportunities that Bob was waiting for. He eagerly listened to Dr. Blok speak more and more about his new responsibilities.

"Obvious," Dr. Blok stated, "if you are responsible for terminating the subjects, you will need to know how." He pushed the folders across the table towards Bob and continued. "Due to the different reactions to the serum, each subject has their own sets of strengths and weakness. In these folders, you will have all the information you would need to terminate any of our remaining subjects. Of course, we expect you to follow the specific protocol listed for each subject."

Bob picked up the folders. He noticed that some of the folders were much thicker than the others. One of the thickest folders belong to Subject Chloe. Bob wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing, but if definitely intrigued him. He could only guess what the folder said what Chloe's special abilities were. The ability to have a positive outlook on life when things couldn't possibly be worse? To have a smile that can light up the darkest of rooms? To continue to be selfless and constantly ask about how Bob was doing, even though he was leading her to be tortured?

Bob was taken out of his thoughts by Dr. Blok asking him, "Are these responsibilities something you would be willing to take on?"

"Yes. I look forward to this new challenge." Bob stated with confidence.

Dr. Blok stated, "Excellent. Please read over those files carefully. We will have training for you starting next week."

As Dr. Blok stood up, Bob took that as his queue that the meeting was over, and to stood as well. He shook each doctor's hand as it was presented to him, took the folders, and headed towards the exit.

Just as Bob was reaching the door, Dr. Blok then said, "Oh and Bob?"

Bob stopped, turned to Dr. Blok, who was addressing him, and asked "Yes?"

"You will find that Subject Charlie should be the odds on favorite in the dead pool now. If I were you, I would keep things interesting." Dr. Blok paused as he watched the realization wash over Bob's face before continuing, "We know about the dead pool, Bob. The only reason we haven't stopped it is because it is harmless gambling that surprisingly boosts morale around here. No need to worry."

Bob nodded and headed out the door. He didn't care that they knew about the dead pool, he was more concerned about the contains within the files he was given. There was no doubt that the information was valuable in the right hands. Bob was excited; things were looking up for him. He had information; he had access, now all Bob needed was a plan.


	8. All Mixed Up, You Don't Know What To Do

Chloe couldn't be anymore happy as she walked back to the dorm room that she and Aubrey shared. Her first week of her senior year at Barden University went swimmingly. Her classes were all in the afternoon and ended before 5pm, Aubrey and she had found some potential Bellas at the activities fair, she found one in the shower, and things with Tom were going well. Chloe knew that he wasn't her mister right, but she was fine with having him as her mister right now. Tom knew that their relationship was just that, to have fun with each other. They were both very confident people and enjoyed being with each other, but they weren't each other's soul mates.

The smile on Chloe's face increased as she thought about her recent nightly adventures with Tom. After her classes, Chloe and Aubrey met up with Tom at a pool party. She was having a great time. Chloe had her jiggle juice and went off dancing for most of the night. She loved to dance almost as much as she loved to sing. Chloe spent most of the party dancing with Aubrey, until Tom got drunk enough to dance with her. About an hour after that, Chloe was pulled away from the party to Tom's, which did not go unnoticed by Aubrey.

Chloe hummed happily walking away from Tom's place. She never slept over at his place. There were a lot of things Chloe liked about Tom - he was good looking, adventures, and was good in bed, but he was not a cuddler. No matter how tired or satisfied Chloe was, she couldn't share a bed with someone and not cuddle. The one thing that made Tom really uncomfortable was sharing small spaces with someone else. He always needed to be able to stretch out when he slept and Chloe couldn't sleep without being all over her bunk mate.

As a result, Chloe might have sex with Tom but she would never sleep with him, that honor always seem to be Aubrey's. Aubrey could always tell whenever Chloe had sex with Tom. She would come home, somewhat late, and just sneak into her bed. The first few times, Aubrey would just ignore her and let Chloe spoon to her heart's content. However, as time passed, it changed so that as soon as Chloe would get back, Aubrey would be lifting the covers for her to get in. As soon as Chloe was in bed, Aubrey would lie on her back and Chloe would snuggle up with her. Chloe's head would rest on Aubrey's shoulder, with Aubrey wrapping her arm around Chloe.

Once when Chloe came back, after a night with Tom, Aubrey lifted her sheets to allow her access to cuddle and Chloe said, "This is my favorite part of my night."

She would never forget the look on Aubrey's face. It was between shocked and bliss. Aubrey's mouth was left slightly open for a moment or two. She regained her senses after Chloe situated herself and kissed her goodnight on the cheek. As per tradition, Chloe snuggled up against Aubrey and they would fall asleep together. It seemed that no matter what, Chloe always came back to Aubrey.

Excited by the thought of cuddling to sleep with Aubrey, Chloe strolled through campus with a little more pep in her step, blissfully unaware that she was being followed. As she turned a corner, near the south end of Baker hall, she noticed that her shadow had company. Chloe knew that she should be concerned. She was out late, alone, and slightly drunk - but for whatever reason, she wasn't afraid. In all honesty, she couldn't remember the last time she had been truly afraid of something. Hearing the footsteps coming closer behind her, Chloe decided that now was the time to make a stand.

It looked like three, rough around the edges, 20's something year old males were behind her.

"Hey pretty lady, looking to score?" The one 'gentleman' in ripped jeans and a very worn Grateful Dead shirt asked.

Chloe decided it was probably best to ignore them and get back to Bree as soon as possible. As she turned away and continued walking, the other person in their trio ran up past Chloe, and stood in front of her effectively blocking her exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said.

Just then, the other two surround her. The last one said, "We ain't through with you yet."

Chloe let out a drunken sigh as she turned and faced each one of the douche bags that surrounded her. She was having such a good night. All she wanted to do was go home and cuddle with Aubrey, but these assholes got in the way. Something inside of her told her she could take these ass-wipes on. She could almost in vision herself back fisting the guy to her left, breaking his nose, kicking the guy to her right just below the kneecap, and busting the balls of the guy in front of her. She could feel her beer muscles start to swell.

Just as Chloe clenched her fist, one of the tools noticed. "Aww, would you look at that. Someone isn't happy about the fun we are about to have with her."

The idiots continued to mock Chloe and just when she had enough of their shit, something amazing happen. The asshat to the left of her was thrown backwards, like an invisible force hit him. The ass clown to her right looked like he was going to piss his pants. He started to run off, when something wrapped around his legs and forced him to face plant with a sickening thud onto the cold concrete. Leaving only one of the assholes left.

Chloe didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that her potential attackers were being picked off one by one. Looking at the last asshole, Chloe could tell he was terrified. He didn't know if he should run or stay. He kept looking around to see where his attacker would strike from, ignoring Chloe in the process. With a slight grin on her face, Chloe winded up and punted the bastard's balls back into his body cavity.

The ball-less bastard writhed in pain, making sounds that Chloe had never heard a human ever make before. Just as she was feeling proud of herself, she was startled by a voice from behind her.

"Nice shot."

Chloe turned around to see Spiderman, or boy, standing behind her. She notices that the two other asshats were now tied to a light post. Realizing that Spiderperson was the one who helped her, she responded, "Not bad yourself."

"All in a night's worked." The masked character said as they worked to move the ball busted ass clown to a mailbox and started webbing them in place. As soon as the thug was secured tightly, Spiderperson addressed Chloe again, "You really shouldn't be out this late by yourself."

"You probably shouldn't be wearing your cosplay outfit in the middle of the night either, but I'm not judging." Chloe responded, still slightly drunk.

Spiderperson just sighed and said, "Just be more careful next time Chloe."

"I will." Chloe said just as Spiderperson shot their webbing and took off. Chloe continued to yell into the night, "Thanks Spiderboy!" and continued to make her way back to her dorm room.

Finally, Chloe got about to her dorm room. She carefully opened the door, not to make too much noise, thought it never really mattered. Aubrey was the lightest sleeper that Chloe has ever come across. She would try countless ways to sneak into their room without waking Aubrey, but it would never work. Aubrey would always greet her, not matter what time it was. As light as a sleeper Aubrey was, she was just as fast to fall back asleep.

Chloe pulled her shoes off, got into her pajamas, and turned to Aubrey's sleeping form. A chill went straight down Chloe's spine. Aubrey's back was to her. Aubrey didn't greet her. Aubrey wasn't lifting the covers to invite her in for cuddling. There was something wrong and it was eating Chloe's insides.

Quietly, Chloe crossed the room to Aubrey's sleeping form. She couldn't tell if Aubrey was moving. She was so scared that she couldn't see straight. As Chloe got closer and closer to Aubrey, the more and more she felt dread. It was like she knew this wasn't going to end well. It felt like Deja vu and she couldn't understand why. Chloe had never been able to get this far into the room without Aubrey waking up, so how could it possible feel like she had done this before?

Finally getting beside Aubrey, Chloe reached out and shook her and tentatively said, "Aubrey?"

Aubrey's body fell on its back, revealing a line of vomit dripping from Aubrey's chin onto the side of her bed. Chloe's world started to collapse. Panic filled Chloe as she franticly shook Aubrey's motionless form.

"Aubrey." Chloe choked out in a sob. "Aubrey! Please wake up!"

Chloe's mind was playing with her. Once moment she would be seeing Aubrey's form and the next a young man's body would replace Aubrey's. She was so confused and scared that she didn't even realize what she was saying. "Aubrey! Please wake up. Don't leave me. Please Riley, stay with me. Don't leave me alone again, Riley!"

Shaking at the form that in the bed, Chloe continued to plead, "Don't leave me. I can't do this again, not on my own. Please wake up!"

Aubrey begrudging open her eyes, rolled to the side of the bed, and proceeded to puke in a bucket that was strategically placed there.

"Aubrey? Are you okay?" Chloe asked as she attentively rubbed Aubrey's back as she retched up the final bits of what was left in her stomach.

Aubrey was feeling like absolute shit. Aubrey was hurting physically, mentally, and emotionally. Whenever she felt like this, all she wanted to do was lash out. She was frustrated and needed someone to take her frustrations out on. Tonight, she choose to lash out on herself and did a fine job of that too. But now with Chloe shaking and yelling at her, just as she found some solace in sleep, made her want to take all her pain out on Chloe too.

Aubrey was just to say a cutting remark when she looked at Chloe. She never liked seeing Chloe look sad or unhappy. Aubrey never saw Chloe look so pale, so afraid, and so sad before in her life. Fresh tears were streaming down Chloe's face and Aubrey wanted nothing more than to make them stop. It no longer matter that she felt as if the world was spinning, or that the jackhammering behind her eyes wouldn't stop. It didn't matter that she could barely sit up or speak in coherent sentences. All that matter was that Chloe was sad and she was somehow responsible for it.

"Chloe?" Aubrey asked, unsure if what she was seeing was real or was a part of the alcohol poisoning that she was experiencing.

Chloe stopped rubbing Aubrey's back and quickly got her a bottle of water from their shared mini refrigerator. At first, Aubrey didn't want it, but with one sad look and Chloe pleading, "Please." Aubrey could not refuse.

Sitting up slightly, away from the mess from the side of her, Aubrey took the bottle of water and took slow sips. Each sip she took, made her feel nauseous, but Aubrey knew she was dehydrated and desperately needed to replace the fluids that the vomited for the past 3 hours. Going into the pool party, Aubrey was determined to 'let her hair down' so to speak. Typically Aubrey didn't indulge in drinking too often, but she went in with a mission - and a Posen always completes their mission.

As Aubrey continued to sip slowly on her water, she was pulled out of her thoughts by Chloe saying softly, "I thought you were dead."

Surprised, Aubrey takes in Chloe current demeanor. Her eyes are still teary and cast down, shoulder slumped over, and overall just looking as small as possible. Aubrey carefully hugs her, trying her best to avoid Chloe making contact with any she has on her, and says, "I'm not dead."

Chloe sniffles and said, "I really thought you were." Tightening their embrace not caring about anything else but being as close to Aubrey as possible.

In their embrace, Aubrey states, "As my father would say, 'You either die with your boots on or you have never truly lived.'"

At that moment, Chloe looks down and sees that Aubrey was, in fact, wearing her boots to bed. Which, once again surprises Chloe since Aubrey typically isn't this much of a hot mess. She starts to tear up again, thinking Aubrey could have literally died with her boots on tonight and her father wouldn't have cared.

As a sob starts to well inside of Chloe, she points out the obvious, "You have your boots on, Aubrey."

Aubrey, now feeling more like an ass, tries to comfort Chloe, "Shh, Chloe, I'm sorry it was a bad joke. I'm sorry. Trust me; I'm not leaving you without a fight." She tries to soothe the already distressed Chloe as much as possible. "I'm not dead Chloe. I'm not leaving you alone."

Chloe, who has surprisingly before more distraught, tried her best to calm herself down. Every time she is able to finally regain control of herself, her mind flashes the image of Aubrey's lifeless body on a bed with vomit and an empty pill bottle. Every time she sees the image, she feels her world crumbling around her.

As she struggles to maintain control she tells Aubrey, "I need for you to be okay."

Just before Aubrey responses with her knee-jerk reaction that she is okay, she looks around their room and sees why Chloe doesn't think she is okay. The puke bucket next to her bed is nearing full, there is vomit on her bed as well as on herself, and she was stone cold passed out in her clothes, no less, when Chloe came back. For someone who is always put together, it would be easy to deduce that something was very wrong with Aubrey. She felt slightly guilty that Chloe had to see her in this bad of state, but let's face it, Aubrey never did anything half-assed. It was go big or go home which Aubrey did both, in this insistence. Now, it was time to clean up her mess and rest assures Chloe that she would be fine.

Aubrey pulled away slightly from Chloe's embrace, so she could look her in the eye and say, "Okay. Let's make me okay then."

Chloe was slightly puzzled, even more so when Aubrey removed herself fully from her and struggled to stand up.

Chloe was quickly by her side and asked, "What are we doing?"

"I'm going to make myself okay. That way, I never have to see a sad Chloe again for the rest of my life." Aubrey answered as she started stripping her bed of any puked on items, which surprisingly didn't include her pillows. After throwing her soiled bedding in a plastic bag and into her hamper, she slowly and painfully made her way to bucket she had setup beside her bed. Just as she reached over, she dry heaved at the sight. Her nauseous increased and Aubrey sat back down on her bed's edge. With her head between her knees, Aubrey tried to keep the world from spinning around her and desperately wanted to keep the few sips of water that she had taken into her body, down.

Chloe realized what Aubrey was trying so hard to do. Aubrey, whom she had never seen so - well, drunk before struggling to clean up her mess even though she look, smelt, and probably felt like death. She knew that Aubrey was hurting something fierce and in all honesty she wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with her roommate and feel her breathing, Watching Aubrey trying to muster the strength to get up from the bed and approach the single item, that made her dry heave in the first place, was all Chloe needed to make a decision.

Grabbing Aubrey robe and bathroom caddy, Chloe suggested, "Why don't you take a warm shower and brush your teeth, while I take care of what's in here." Just when it seemed as if Aubrey was going to object, Chloe continued, "I want you to be okay. Cleaning up the room while your still hurting isn't going to make you better. Taking a shower, brushing your teeth, and cuddling with me is what's going to help."

Aubrey, sighing as she rubbed eyes, said in defeat "Fine, but I'm playing you back for cleaning up my puke."

"Deal." Chloe said, as she helped Aubrey up and handed the shower items to her. "Do you need any help in the shower?" Chloe asked concerned about Aubrey's equilibrium.

Aubrey paused, and then said, "Thank you for the offer, but I'll be okay."

As Aubrey did her best to walk to the showers, Chloe evaluated the mess that she agreed to handle. Aubrey started with the bedding, which she was grateful for, but that left her with the puke bucket that almost made Aubrey spew once again. For whatever reason, Chloe was fine with bodily fluids. Puke, blood, piss, and spit never seemed to bother her. So, she was able to pick up the puke bucket with ease, dumb the contains into one of the communal toilets, clean the bucket out in the janitor's sink, and return to the room well before Aubrey finished her shower.

As Chloe waited, she place a set of fresh sheets on Aubrey's bed and tidy up the room a bit. Once she was satisfied, she changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and got ready for bed. There was one problem though, there was no Aubrey. Becoming antsy, Chloe decided to check on her, just in case Aubrey did in fact need assistance. Just as she walked towards the door, Aubrey came in and unsteadily put her shower caddy away.

Aubrey let out a heavy sigh as she put away her shower caddy and changed into her pajamas. The shower did wonders for her. She felt like a human being once again and not a puke fountain. As she turned to head to her bed, she noticed Chloe. Chloe was lying in her own bed, with her blankets raised high enough to show that Aubrey was invited to join her. She made her way, slowly across their dorm room, and got underneath the covers. Wordlessly, they situated themselves as they always did, with Chloe being extra careful not to apply too much pressure on Aubrey, especially her stomach.

Just as Aubrey was about to fall to sleep, Chloe uttered, "Aubrey."

Aubrey sighed. She was tired, drunk, and positive she had given herself alcohol poisoning. All she wanted to do was sleep and Chloe didn't seem get that. After a few moments, she finally asked Chloe, "What?"

"I'm scared." Aubrey turned and looked at Chloe, puzzled. Chloe continued to say, "I'm scared that when you close your eyes, they aren't going to open again. I'm scared that if I fall asleep, you are going to just drift away in the night. I'm scared because every time I close my eyes, I can't help but see you lifeless body in bed."

Aubrey had never seen Chloe scared. She has seen Chloe go through a lot of shit, but through it all, she was never scared. If anything, Aubrey would describe Chloe as fearless. So seeing her scared really threw her for a loop. As always, Aubrey was a problem solver, and this was a problem that she could solve. Determined, Aubrey removed herself from Chloe embrace and said, "Move."

"Huh?" Chloe said confused.

"Switch positions with me." Aubrey stated and she rolled Chloe to her back and snuggled up next to her.

"Not that I'm against you spooning me Bree, but why. I thought you like sleeping on your back."

Aubrey adjusted a few times before finding a comfortable position against Chloe's form. Once she was situated, she answered, "Because you have a point. If I'm on my back and get sick in the middle of the night, I could choke on my own vomit in my sleep. Whereas, if I sleep on my side, such as I am positioned now, the likelihood of that happening is much less. Also, I would probably puke on you, so you would be aware that I was in distress."

"Eww, Aubrey, don't puke on me!" Chloe reacted.

"I'll try my best." Aubrey half-heartedly joked but then continued to say, "So, see, nothing to be scared of."

Chloe pondered for a bit and said, "I guess not. Thanks Bree."

"Thanks for cleaning up after me. Good Night Chloe."

"Good Night Bree, feel better." Chloe said and she felt more comfortable knowing that Aubrey was going to be okay. She could feel Aubrey's breathe against her neck and feel her breath against her body. Chloe felt as long as she could feel Aubrey being alive, she would be okay. She was just starting to feel the pull of sleep when Aubrey said something to her that she couldn't quite make out. So she asked, "Huh?"

"I asked who is Riley?" Aubrey mumbled contently laying her head against Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe paused and thought for a moment. There was haziness in her mind, that she chalked up to a night of drinking. She couldn't really focus too well. She had heard of the name Riley before, but she couldn't place it. Every time Chloe thought she was getting close to who Riley was to her, the memory would vanish like a ghost. Confused, she answered Aubrey, "I don't know."


	9. Even Rocky Has A Montage (Montage)

Author's Notes:

Sorry the the delay in updating this story. I have been traveling a lot for work recently and on top of that, I'm in a wedding - so I had to deal with those responsibilities as well. Thank you for your patience and hanging in with me.

I hope to get the next chapter up in a week or two.

Thanks again.

* * *

Once Beca had figured out what she was, who she could be, and how she could help, it took her three months of DJing kid parties, babysitting, and mix making to get enough money to complete her destiny as Spiderwoman.

Beca thought through every angle and every aspect of her plan on becoming the superhero that her community deserved. She seen failed attempts of 'normal' people trying to be superheros. Most of them got caught before they could fight any real crime. Ordering items in bulk such as mace, tasers, and pellets guns from the internet and having them shipped to your residence was a mistake. Guess what, big brother is alive and can see you waving your red flag from a mile away. If you are careful and buy a few things from different dealers, you might be okay. However, the first time you go out in your mint-green-scuba crime fighting uniform that you brought custom online - you're going to get busted.

So, if Beca was going to be in this for the long haul, she had to play it smart. Luckily for her, Spiderman was making national headlines and from what she could tell they had very similar abilities. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if the stupid ass spider that bit her also bit the New York City Spiderman. So why reinvent the wheel if she didn't have to? Spiderman had already done most of the hard work for her. He was a brand, a brand that criminals knew and feared. Why not just adopt the same brand for herself?

Obviously, step one was to get a spidy suit. Beca wasn't sure how the original Spiderman got his suit because it looked badass as hell, but she knew exactly where she was going to get hers: a comic-con three hours away from where she lived. Beca did not research any of this information on her own computer. She made damn sure to use the library's computer, so it would be that much harder for her to be traced. Beca borrowed her mom's car, saying that she was going to a concert - which would give her all the time she needed. Everything was done in cash. Tolls, gas, food, even the comic-con badge - everything in cash.

At the convention, she found multiple vendors selling high quality Spiderman cosplay costumes. She brought some random merchandise along with three costumes from three different vendors. Beca again paid in cash and gave each vendor a different fake name. Tracing her was going to be like finding a needle in a hay stack.

With step one complete, then came the much harder step. Step two: conditioning. Beca had never been considered sporty, but with her spidy abilities she was much more athletic. She felt stronger and more agile, but she didn't know how to use her newly formed talents. So, she enrolled in a parkour gym. When she was there she made sure not to outshine any of the advanced students too much. Originally, Beca joined the gym to learn from the classes they held. Once she got a handle on the basis and became comfortable, she utilized the early Saturday morning "open" gym times to let loose her abilities and test herself.

Typically, the gym was empty at 6am on Saturday. The only other person there was one employee who would open the door then nap behind the front desk. Beca could get 2 hours to herself jumping, diving, flipping, and traveling before another soul would show up. Then, she would head to a back room that held a "training" area so that she could take a break from agility and work on conditioning. The training room was small and only had one entrance, which was perfect for her needs.

Beca could do countless push-ups, pull-ups, squats, and lunges will all different variances. The training room also had a climbing rope, rock climbing grips, peg boards, and a balance beam. She trained on all of them. Beca was no longer the clumsy, awkward high school kid she once was. With her weekly open gym sessions and the parkour classes, she finally felt in control of her body and her abilities.

Now that Beca felt that she could control her body, the next item on her superhero agenda was to get a gasp of her web slinging skills. There weren't many suitable places for her to practice her webbing skills, the small town didn't have any abandoned warehouses or construction sites. She didn't give up hope though. Beca kept her eyes open for new places to train and she found one on her way to DJing a kids party.

Beca got lost on a back road to some rich kids house when she found the nature preserve. Once she finished her job she came back to the preserve. The visitors center was very informative. After finding out which trail led where and the hours that the preserve was open, Beca started making plans. She would come out during the week when there were little to no visitors and innocently hike a trail. Once she was a couple miles out, she would start traveling via web. Branch to branch, tree to tree, skillfully ducking and dodging her way through limbs and other obstacles.

That was the plan, however early on in Beca's web slinging, a lot of her sessions had to be cut short due to flying at full speed into random oak trees. It took her some time to get a hang of controlling the speed that she swung. Once Beca was able to figure that out, her training sessions became longer. Through practice, Beca was able to learn how to successfully maneuver around obstacles, use multiple webs to assist her, and how to use her body to create more or less speed. Web slinging became as comfortable to Beca as walking.

The one skill that was left for her to develop was self-defense. Beca had never thrown a punch in her life. Most of the fights she got into were verbal. A few times she had come close to punching someone in the face, but any shoving match she was involved in was usually was broken up before it escalated into anything serious. If she was going to take this crime fighting business seriously, she would have to learn how to fight.

Luckily for Beca, there were several boxing, karate, kick-boxing, MMA, and self-defense classes around her area. A lot of these places would have promotions to help gain new students. Some of the promos were, "First Class Free" or "First Month Free". Beca took full advantage of these free offers. She tried to use the "First Class Free" promotions first to get an idea of the basics of throwing punches and blocking. Plus, it was much easier giving the gym/school bogus personal information if she was going there just once. The free month classes were usually harder to fool.

Once Beca went through all the one time offers, she started the longer free trial promos. She had to be smart about what information she was willing to give. Beca still lied about her name and address, figuring that they wouldn't really need to know that information, however she did have to give them an actual working phone number. A lot of the classes stated that if they canceled class that they would need to get a hold of her. Beca brought a pre-paid cell phone for these situations. With cash, of course. With her aliases, fake address and untraceable cellphone number, Beca was ready to learn how to kick some ass.

Beca dabbled in several disciplines of self defense within a two month span. After many bruises, two bloodied noses and a black eye, she felt confident in her ability to strike, block, evade, and grapple with anyone. Beca walked down the street, feeling like she was able to get in a fight with anyone and win. She was finally ready to become the superhero she knew she could be. Beca put in all the practice, effort, blood, sweat, and tears that she needed to become a force to reckon with. The time for planning was over. It was now time for Beca to finally become Spiderwoman.


End file.
